Maria Dunant
Parameters Personal Details Name: Maria Dunant Gender: Female Alias: Doctor Dunant, Maria, Miss Dunant Age: 29 Alignment: lawful good Traits: female, Human, Magus, Doctor, French/German, weak to Enuma Elish Height: 156cm Three Sizes: 88B/55W/84H Weight: 50kg Origin: Unknown (described as Naivety) Element: Water (Ice to be specific) Trivia: * Can lift up to 70kg given her time at the Hospital (where one has to lift Bodies sometimes.) * Pretty good with Scalpels and Syringes (yet avoids using them in Combat...actually tries to avoid combat in general.) * Incredible Poison Knowledge (given she made her 2nd Doctor in Chemistry) Strengths: * Medical Knowledge * Poison Knowledge * Talkative * Calm even in bad Situation * Convincing * Can get very analytical Weaknesses: * Harbors an illness (will be revealed over time) * Awful at close combat * Can't actually properly heal herself * Gets too emotional quickly * Trusts way too early * Absolute shitty luck * Is like a Magnet for Trouble. * Would lose against proper Magic * The worst virgin ever Personality As a Member of Society, she hides her very being as a Magus and tries to live a normal Doctors Life. Yet Magic still fascinates her too much to even think about giving up on it. She proved to be a loyal, yet naive Person. Easy to manipulate and usually not acting her Age. Though better never ask for her Age. Knowing she slowly slips out of the perfect Marriage Age and the Pressure of her Family to finally get them a Grandson puts her in a very depressed mood. Other than that she always acts polite and friendly, no matter who you are. She is good at finding the right words to nearly get out of every Situation. Yet she manages to get herself into trouble quickly and without even noticing it herself. She worries a lot and about nearly everyone. Showing quite the affection and the motherly Behaviour towards younger Fellows. Bad drinking habit. Skills and Mystic Codes Magecraft/Alchemy * Flowing and Transfering of Power (Healing Magecraft advanced) * Ice Magecraft: A Version of Water Magecraft where the User needs a proper Water Source in the first place. The greater the source, the more the user can chant. For example, out of raindrops she could, with help of a chant. Create only smaller iced needles. Given someone threw her into the Ocean, she may even create thick Ice Walls. Yet she can't create Ice out of nothing. If the room have a high moisture, she may be able to change the temperature slightly. * Healing Magecraft (治癒魔術, Ciyu Majutsu?) is the type of thaumaturgy involving recovering the flesh of injured people and of detoxification. ** In Dunants Case, its a Version of cell-manipulation. Easier to stop the bleeding, destroyed Cells can recover faster. Creating Stem-Cells is a big Aspect of the Dunant's Variation. (G.Doc Link to details of magecraft) Mystic Codes * None. Lore Maria Dunant was born in Germany, her Parents, Mother from France and Father from Germany both were respectable Doctors. She had a rather strict, yet, enjoyable Childhood. One Winter, better said on Christmas Eve her Parents discovered her rather small Affinity for Magic. Her Grandfather and their whole line (Fathers side) were a Mages once. Yet, her Father never wanted to be one and rather picked the normal Life. He actually was against Maria learning the Magecraft, thinking its way to dangerous. Her Mother convinced him, sending Maria to a special school. She tried her best, yet, never managed anything else but Healing-Magic and her Variation of Ice-Magic. She stayed at this school for about 4 Years. Rather far away from her Parents as she stayed at her Grandparents Mansion. She was still rather young. And due her Father having denied the Crest, the other possible Option was his only Daughter, Maria. Even if they werent quite impressed of her very being, as the only Heir, they transfered the Crest onto her. Luckily enough, like a Miracle her body and the crest accepted the other. Though she had to get used to it even weeks after. Her Grandparents hoped, with the Crest and the Pressure she’d become a fine Magus. Her Mother fell deadly ill. Marias Father got his Daughter back and they tried their best to save her, yet, it didnt mattered in the End. Her Father, rather Frustrated after his Wife died pulled Maria out of school. He made her Responsible for it, even if it was out of Frustration. He forced her to concentrate on the Medical-Education, taking her to work alongside him in the Hospital. He grew colder every day. At the Final Age of 24, Maria decided to move to Japan, Fuyuki. She tried to start living on her own. It went rather well, she got a Job at the local Hospital. After Years she became a local respectable Doctor, yet, she secretly practized her Magic once in a while. Dunant Family Lore